The Challenge With Changelings
by SylviaW1991
Summary: When a suspicious doctor is beamed aboard the Enterprise and injects Spock with a pon farr inducing drug, feelings between Captain and Commander come to light in a fierce way. Spirk, has elements of TOS and 2009 film


Written by: me and AmyCoolz

Nothing in Star Trek belongs to us except for Dr. Thames

:D

Enjoy!

* * *

Spock looked from the bit of mistletoe above his door to Kirk. "Captain, may I speak freely?"

Kirk grinned widely. "Of course, Commander. What is it?"

"What was the purpose of placing that up there when it should only be taken down now? Logically, it never should have gone up. Even less logical would be my removing it now when you and/or the crew will undoubtedly put it right back up over the next Christmas season."

Jim's grin was disappearing slowly throughout his First Officer's speech. "But it's a Christmas tradition." He pouted slightly. "Look, I don't make the rules."

"You're the captain," Spock pointed out.

"Yeah, but…" He sighed, shaking his head. "I don't make _these_ rules, the Christmas traditions rules. I just follow them."

The half-Vulcan nodded. "Since I do not participate in that holiday, I will not be taking this mistletoe down, Captain."

Before Kirk could protest, there was a message from overhead. "Kep-tan, you and Meester Spock are needed on zeh breedge."

Jim smirked. "That's fine with me, Commander." He walked over to the communicator console and told Chekov they would be there momentarily.

"Yezzir."

Spock began walking down the hall towards a Turbolift, stepping in when the door slid open.

Kirk followed Spock into the Turbolift, announcing "Bridge" to the console. When they reached the bridge, he stepped off first.

Spock followed, going over to his console.

Chekov, a young Russian man, spun in his chair. "Kep-teen! Ve are peeking up soom strange transmeesion!"

Spock's gaze went to a young black woman, their communications officer, but he said nothing.

Uhura glanced at Spock and when they locked eyes, she looked away quickly. Their break-up hadn't exactly been the easiest. "Captain, the transmission we're receiving seems to be coming from Delta Vega."

"But Delta Vega hasn't been inhabited since-" he glanced at Spock and cleared his throat. "-since I was there last with Scotty."

"What do the transmissions say, Lieutenant?"

"I'm not sure," she said, pressing a few more buttons on her console. "It's in a language I'm not familiar with."

"It's not English?" Kirk demanded; when he was marooned there with Scotty that's all that was spoken. Who could have taken over the base?

"Captain, with all due respect, I think I would recognize the English language if I heard it," she snapped.

"I am sure the captain spoke rhetorically, Lieutenant. Will you playback the transmission?"

Uhura scowled in Spock's direction before removing her headset and pressing a button on the console. Static filled the silent space in the bridge before a low rumbling sound was heard, followed by continuous clicks of varying lengths.

"Lieutenant Uhura," Kirk stated, grinning smugly. "Do you not recognize the ancient 'language' of Morse Code?"

Spock replayed the message in his mind, nodding slightly. "That is what it appears to be."

"So, what does it say, Mr. Spock?" Jim smirked at having outsmarted his communications officer at her own game. She did not look pleased.

"You do not know, Captain?"

"While I'm familiar with it, I have no idea how to decipher it." His smirk subsided as he realized he'd been beaten. _Damn hobgoblin_, he thought.

"He or she is requesting assistance. His or her ship was stolen from him or her and he or she has been left to die," Spock explained. "Should we assist, Captain?"

"Sure, why not, Mr. Spock?" He grinned once again, leaning back in his chair. "I could go for a bit of adventure."

Uhura was baffled. "Sir, what if you're maneuvering us into a dangerous situation?"

"I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle, Lieutenant."

"Captain, perhaps we should run a scan of Delta Vega and make certain that he or she is the only being on that planet," Spock suggested, a slight frown upon his features. It was gone within a millisecond, however, and his usual stoic expression returned.

Jim thought about it; his First Officer was usually right, anyway. "Okay, Commander," he said, beaming at Spock. "Go ahead and scan Delta Vega for any other life forms. We don't want to be flying into a 'dangerous situation,' after all." He glanced at Uhura, who was fuming. Excellent.

"Right avay, sir." Chekov turned away, and he and the Asian man at his side got to work.

"Commander Spock, may I have a word?" Jim asked, not moving from his seat.

Spock walked over to stand beside Kirk's chair. "Yes, Captain?"

He leaned in conspiratorially, whispering, "To be honest, Mr. Spock, I don't have anything of pressing importance to discuss with you; I just find it highly amusing to frustrate Lieutenant Uhura."

"That is illogical, Captain. Why should you and I conversing cause her upset?"

He glanced over at Uhura, who now wasn't trying to hide her anger. "I have no idea, but I want to find out." He looked back up at his First Officer, blue eyes searching dark brown ones. "Tell me, Commander, do you find me attractive?"

"You have an aesthetically pleasing visage, Captain. Though I do not understand why you should ask me this."

"I was just… curious." He placed his head in his hand, propping it on the arm rest. "You are aware of what people do when underneath the mistletoe, correct?"

"I would assume stand, sir, as one would do with anything placed above a doorway."

Jim very nearly face-palmed. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted when Sulu spoke up. "Sir, we've scanned the area surrounding where the transmission came from and have not detected any other life forms. Shall we proceed?"

The captain cleared his throat and looked back at Spock, who stood rigid with his hands clasped behind his back. "What do you think, Commander?"

"I suggest we have Mr. Scott beam him or her up, Captain. And have Dr. McCoy check him or her over. There is no knowing how long he or she has been on Delta Vega."

"All right, that's what we'll do." He pressed the communicator button on his chair. "Kirk to the Transporter Room."

"Aye, Cap'n?"

"Mr. Scott, lock onto the signal coming from the Starfleet base on Delta Vega and beam the individual up. Mr. Spock and I will be down to the transporter room shortly. Kirk out."

Spock retained his rigid pose, only lifting a single brow. "Shall we retrieve Dr. McCoy on the way, Captain?"

"I think that would be beneficial, yes." He stood up and motioned for Spock to follow him to the Turbolift. "Sulu, you have the conn."

"Yes, sir."

Spock stepped in and waited for the door to slide shut before saying, "Shall I speak freely, Captain?"

"You shall, Mr. Spock," Kirk replied, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You did not fully explain why you wished my opinion on your level of attractiveness, Captain. Why not ask one of the numerous females who seem to engage your attentions?"

Jim floundered for a moment before composing himself. "I felt it appropriate to cultivate multiple opinions from multiple people, _males_ included." His blush gave him away.

"If your answer is an honest one, then I shall expect you to ask the same question of Dr. McCoy," he said simply and the door slid open. Spock waited for Kirk to step out before following.

"Uh, of course," he said, clearing his throat as the door to MedBay slid open with a w_hoosh_.

Jim looked around MedBay, and after making sure he wasn't going to disturb any patients, he shouted, "Bones!"

"What is it?" The man walked over, looking between Spock and Kirk.

"I, um, had a question," he started, and then quickly added, "and we need you to come with us to the Transporter Room. We're beaming someone up that might need medical attention."

"From where?" he demanded, going to grab a small case. "And what's the question?"

"Delta Vega," Jim said. "And, uh, the question is…" He looked at Spock, who merely raised an eyebrow. "Do you… find me–" _Oh, God, what have I gotten myself into_? "–attractive?" He shut his eyes tightly, awaiting the cutting remark.

"What? I'm a doctor, not a beauty consultant. A man's a man."

Kirk groaned, suspecting as much. "Great, okay, we can go now." He grabbed Bones's arm and dragged him to the Turbolift.

"What sort of idiotic question was that?" McCoy asked, scowling.

Spock followed the men. "The captain seems to have desire to rate his physical qualities."

"I'm an egotistical jerk, so sue me." He shrugged. "Transporter Room," he told the Turbolift, and it started to move.

"No one in here's denying that," McCoy muttered. "What sort of being are we beaming up? Is it even human?"

Jim shot his best friend a pointed look before saying, "We have no idea, to be honest. He or she communicated with us using Morse Code."

McCoy stared at him for a long moment. "What?"

"The individual, who has no doubt been marooned there-" he glanced at Spock when he said this "-sent us a transmission in Morse Code."

Spock merely nodded. "Since when do you know Morse Code?" McCoy asked, eyeing Kirk suspiciously.

"I don't _know_ Morse Code, per se. I can recognize it, sure. Hell, I was the one who figured out that's what it was in the first place."

"Then how do we know what it said?"

"I translated," Spock interjected and now McCoy's suspicion went to him.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really," Jim said, suddenly on the defensive.

"So nobody on the entire bridge knows Morse Code, but him? How do we know he translated correctly?"

"Translating incorrectly would be illogical and, therefore, not something I would do."

"Exactly." They reached the Transporter Room and entered. "You can go ahead and beam 'em up, Mr. Scott."

"Right away, sir." He pressed a few buttons on the console. "I've got 'im locked on, Cap'n."

"Energize," Kirk said. The transporter came to life as Scotty pressed a few more buttons.

Spock watched as a human male appeared. He was shivering, wrapped in a tattered blanket. Blonde hair stuck up at odd angles and he appeared to be about Kirk's age. "Th-th-thank you," he managed, teeth chattering. "It was g-g-getting c-c-cold."

"Bones," Kirk said, nodding to the doctor.

He walked over, and ran his tricorder along the shivering man's back. "He seems healthy enough, Captain. We'll get him to Sickbay and get him warmed up. He'll be fine."

"All right, Bones. Call us down when we can speak with him."

McCoy nodded and walked out. Spock looked at Kirk, brow lifted. "Do you not have a question for Mr. Scott, Captain?"

Jim pleaded to Spock with his eyes. He sighed when he realized he wasn't getting out of this. "Mr. Scott," he said, looking at the engineer - who in turn was looking between Jim and Spock – "do you find me attractive?"

Scotty looked highly confused. "I… You do have a sorta… aura about you, I guess. Yah," he finally stated.

Nodding, Spock turned and started back to the Turbolift.

Jim followed him, grumbling all the way. They stepped inside and once the doors shut, he said, "Bridge."

"Am I still able to speak freely, Captain?"

"Of course, Commander."

Spock was silent for a moment, hands linked behind his back, posture straight. "I do not expect any more illogical questions from you, sir."

Kirk was fuming, heat radiating around him and in the small space of the Turbolift. He turned around and smashed the button to make the lift stop. "Oh, you don't, do you?" he demanded, hands flailing in wild gestures. "Just what gives you the right?"

Spock gazed at him calmly. "Your volatile reaction is unnecessary."

"I'll tell you what's unnecessary," he yelled, extending a finger in Spock's face. "Your continued attempts to make me look like a fool in front of the whole ship, whether they're intended or not." He ran a hand through his hair, mumbling expletives under his breath.

"I was merely helping you gather your research, unless you lied to me and there was another reason in which you wished to garner my insight into your levels of attractiveness…Captain."

Jim looked at him carefully. "If I told you there was an underlying reason for my asking, would you be upset?"

"I do not believe so, Captain. I wished for truth. Being upset by it would be illogical."

The captain sighed and decided just to end this nonsense. "It's because I also find you… aesthetically pleasing." He'd be damned if he told his First Officer outright that he was attracted to him.

"Ah."

Jim was flustered. "'Ah'? That's all you have to say?" This was not going at _all_ like he had planned. Then again, he never planned to tell him in the first place.

"Yes." He wasn't going to voice his queries, for they made little sense. Why would Kirk ask him such a question based merely on that? Was he merely searching for an answer from someone he felt to be on equal footing with, physically? It was baffling to the half-Vulcan and he certainly did not appreciate being baffled.

"I see." He let his chin his chest in defeat before pressing the button, causing the lift to move once more.

"You are illogical, Captain. Might I retire for a time or do you deem me necessary on the bridge?"

Jim glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, deciding that no, he didn't really _need_ him there. He wanted to retort that he wasn't being illogical, but that would just spark another argument - one he really didn't feel like having at the moment. "Yes, Commander. I'll contact you when we're allowed to converse with the individual in MedBay."

"Good." The door opened for the bridge and Spock nodded. "I will speak with you then, sir."

"Yes, of course." Jim arrived back at the bridge and sat in his chair, head in his hand. "Sulu, update?"

"Nothing has transpired since you left, sir."

"Good." He had never been more relieved to hear that in his life.

Spock traveled back to his own room and walked in, ignoring the mistletoe above his door. What could the captain have on his mind? he wondered and sat on his bed. It would be best, he decided, to meditate and forget the issue altogether.

Spock closed his eyes and did not surface until he heard his name from the communicator on his table. He walked over and switched it on. Kirk's visage appeared on-screen a moment later. "Yes, Captain?"

"Bones has informed me it is safe to speak with the man we beamed up from Delta Vega."

"Ah." He switched off the communicator and walked out of his room. He went to the Turbolift and waited for Kirk to arrive.

Kirk arrived at the Turbolift shortly and they proceeded to have a very tense - on Jim's end, at least - ride down to MedBay. Once there, the captain sought out the doctor. "How is he, Bones?"

"He's fine. A doctor himself." McCoy grinned. "He's working on a serum now that I've offered to help him with. He's from Earth and his ship was stolen from him by unknowns. He was dropped onto Delta Vega a few days ago."

"What is the purpose of the serum?" Jim asked, curious and just a little suspicious.

"A cure for the common cold, it seems. I haven't gone through the whole thing yet, but it's very interesting."

Jim narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Instead he walked over to the biobed the "patient" was currently lying on. The man looked up at him and Kirk said, "I'm Captain James T. Kirk."

The man smiled, holding out a hand. "Then it's you I have to thank for getting me off that planet. The name's Richard Thames."

"_Doctor_ Richard Thames, is that correct?" Jim asked, accepting the hand and shaking firmly. "Working on a serum that will cure the common cold?"

"Ayah. I've been working on it for quite a while now. I was lucky enough to have some of my notes on me and a vial of my medicine when they dropped me. Your, ah, Dr. McCoy here is kind enough to help me out."

"Yes, I'm sure Dr. McCoy will give you any assistance you require." He acknowledged Spock then. "This is my First Officer, Mr. Spock."

"Vulcan?" he said excitedly.

Spock lifted a single brow. "Yes."

"Well, how about that!"

Jim narrowed his eyes at Dr. Thames. "What's so significant about him being Vulcan?"

"Well, I've heard about them, but I've never met one. I've only been off of Earth for a week and, well, that experiment's obviously gone awry."

"Obviously," Jim muttered, and then he caught himself. "Ahem, well… Dr. McCoy, you can assist Dr. Thames with… Whatever it is he needs assistance with. It's getting late."

McCoy grinned. "I'm glad to help a fellow doctor."

Spock just barely avoided smirking.

"Right." Jim nodded. "Well, Dr. Thames, if you have no objections, I'll leave you and Dr. McCoy to discuss your medical business."

"Of course. Ah, could I also ask Mr. Spock to come and see me tomorrow? It would be nice to be able to converse with him. If you don't mind, Mr. Spock."

Jim looked a little hesitant at first, but eventually gave in. "It's fine with me if it is with you, Mr. Spock."

Spock was ready to decline, but Kirk's hesitation was interesting. "I have no trouble with having a conversation with you, Dr. Thames."

Jim's hand gave an involuntary nervous twitch. There was something about this Dr. Thames that he didn't quite like. He felt Bones could handle it if something were to happen, but he was feeling overprotective of his First Officer. And he definitely didn't like the fact that they were going to be alone together tomorrow night. He growled almost inaudibly at the thought.

Spock didn't let anything show on his face, but he could sense Kirk's strong disapproval. Dr. Thames smiled. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow, then. Lunch work?"

"Quite well," Spock agreed.

Dr. McCoy drew him into conversation, grinning widely.

"Well, Mr. Spock, I do believe it is time to retire for the evening." They bid the doctors adieu and walked to the Turbolift.

Once they were moving, Spock resumed his usual rigid stance. "Captain, I'll assume that I am still able to speak freely, and ask what you find so undesirable about my spending an hour with Dr. Thames."

"Spock," he said, reverting back to off-duty terms. "To put it bluntly, Dr. Thames 'rubs me the wrong way.' I don't like how excited he was when he found out you were Vulcan."

"He is merely an over-excited earthling. I have come to expect such things from humans."

Despite his earlier mood, Jim chuckled at Spock's statement. "Is that supposed to be a dig against me or humans in general?"

"It isn't a dig against anyone. It is merely a statement of observation."

"Uh-huh," Jim said, unconvinced. He nudged Spock in the ribs, knowing that would probably get a reaction from his First Officer.

Spock took a step back. "Please restrain yourself from touching me, Captain."

"What's the matter, Spock?" he teased, knowing full well that Vulcans had the power of touch-telepathy.

"What are you trying to do, Captain?"

He smirked. "Elicit an emotional response from you, of course."

"You are illogical. You have no reasons for eliciting one."

The Turbolift reached their floor and Kirk stepped out before Spock. "Do I _need_ a reason to provoke you, Spock?" he asked, looking pointedly at the mistletoe that still hung above Spock's door.

Spock looked at the mistletoe as well, rather confused by his expression. "A reason would be more logical, Captain."

"It's Jim when we're off-duty, Spock," he said. "And logic isn't always the answer to everything."

"It's preferable, Ca… Hm. I am going to sleep. Goodnight."

Jim grinned widely, accepting that if he couldn't get an emotional response, he could at least get him to stammer a little. "Goodnight, Spock."

With a nod, Spock walked into his room and let the door slide shut.

He watched as his First Officer retired to his quarters before turning and walking down the corridor to his own room, whistling all the while.

Jim sighed, walking towards Spock's room. He had a task in mind before going to the bridge for morning rituals and relieving of nighttime officers: removing the mistletoe. He'd asked Spock to remove it, but that had obviously gone over the Vulcan's head. He hadn't understood the point of the plant when it had first gone up; he wouldn't know the reasons for taking it down.

And if he was lucky, his First Officer would be gone by the time he arrived.

He pulled a small stepladder and hammer from his room, shuffling his feet silently down the corridor to Spock's door. He stepped onto the top step, held the hammer in place over the nail, and was just about to pull it out when the door slid open. He groaned in mild frustration.

Spock looked up, first at Kirk, then at the mistletoe. "Captain, you remain illogical. What exactly are you doing?"

Jim opened his mouth to say something cutting back, but instead hopped down in front of Spock. In front of Spock, under the mistletoe. "You haven't done any research, Commander?" he asked with mock surprise, smirking lightly. "Are you telling me you _still_ don't know what people do when standing under the mistletoe?"

"Why should they _do_ anything, Captain?"

"Because it's a _tradition_, Commander." He pointed up at the mistletoe with the hammer still in his hand. "It's customary for two people standing under the mistletoe to kiss. But since you didn't understand the meaning behind it - and as we've been stuck under it multiple times now - I'm taking it down."

Spock took a large step back. "Ah."

Jim followed Spock with a large step forward. "You don't wanna honor tradition, Mr. Spock?" he asked devilishly, pressing himself lightly against Spock's body.

"It is not my tradition, Captain." He gazed down at Kirk, avoiding taking another step back. Kirk was obviously just trying to elicit an emotional response again for no discernable reason.

"But what if I _want_ you to kiss me, Commander?" He was pleased when Spock didn't try to retreat again, but he could see the slight confusion and annoyance swirling in the dark brown eyes.

"Then you are more illogical than before. We are both male, Captain."

"That's never stopped anyone before."

"There are no benefits in two males doing such a thing."

Jim smirked. "We're not talking about mating, Spock."

"But–" He was abruptly cut off when Kirk's mouth met his. Spock's eyes went wide and his body rigid.

When Jim stepped back, he was still smirking. "I'll see you on the bridge, Commander."

Spock only nodded, mouth still slightly agape.

Kirk was beaming when he got to the bridge. He noticed that Sulu, Chekov, and Uhura were already at their stations and checked the chronometer; he was one minute late. He relieved his night replacement of duty and sat down in his chair Indian-style.

"Kep-teen, vere ees Meester Spock?" Chekov queried just as the door opened.

Spock stepped through and went directly to his station, not looking at Kirk.

Jim's smile died a little at the cold shoulder he was receiving from his First Officer. He sighed, pressing the communicator on his chair. "Kirk to MedBay."

"Dr. McCoy here, Jim." There was a tone of laughter in his voice, as if he were having the best time of his life.

"How is Dr. Thames this morning?" he asked. Frankly he didn't care, but as a good captain, he always checks up on beings they've beamed up from another planet.

"Oh, he's great. Really knows his stuff, too."

"Hmm, that's great, Bones. All right, that's all. Kirk out." He clicked the button again, and suddenly the silence on the bridge was deafening.

Spock kept his eyes trained on his console, frowning slightly. His human half was very suddenly at war with his Vulcan half, each trying to decide how to react to his kiss with Kirk. The former half had enjoyed it immensely, while the latter reasoned out why it was a ridiculous move. More than illogical, it was entirely impossible to understand.

"Captain?"

Jim glanced over at the sound of his name. "Yes, Commander?"

"If I am not needed here, I would like to go to the MedBay now."

"Yes, of course, Mr. Spock, you may go."

"Thank you, Captain." He rose and quickly went to the Turbolift. "MedBay," he ordered and immediately began to go down.

As soon as Spock was gone, Jim stood up quickly. "Sulu, you have the conn," he commanded, not giving any information as to where he was going.

"Yes, sir," Sulu replied, confused.

Jim entered the Turbolift, stated his destination, and went down.

When Spock arrived in the MedBay, Dr. Thames rose, a smile on his face. "Mr. Spock!" he greeted. "You're early!"

"Yes. I have decided to hold a discussion with you now."

"I don't know why you're so excited about him being green…"

Dr. Thames laughed. "Leonard, it's more than that. Vulcans are said to have incredible mind, unsurpassed control."

Spock certainly didn't feel that way at the moment, but kept his expression stoic. "It is how my people live. It is a society based on logic and by reasoning."

Dr. Thames looked enthralled. "Is that so? Why would you leave Vulcan for the Starfleet, then? Research?"

Spock nodded, quietly relieved at the easy escape. Otherwise, the question would have been entirely too personal. "Of course."

"What exactly are you researching?"

"Humans. How they deal with their odd circumstances."

"Odd circumstances?"

"There are four hundred thirty people aboard the Enterprise but it is still only a fraction of who they would deal with on their home planet."

"But aren't you afraid of adapting their ways?"

"Ha!" McCoy interrupted and Spock only sent him an unamused stare.

"No, I am not. Humans are highly illogical, I've found, and I have no desire to become one of them."

"You're half-one just by birth," McCoy muttered and Dr. Thames eyes lit up. No one saw the syringe he drew as the other two men were now glaring fiercely at one another, Spock letting a crack of annoyance show.

"Are you really?" Dr. Thames queried.

"My mother," he admitted after a moment, "was a human."

"Was?"

"She is dead."

"I'm very sorry," he said and Spock felt a slight prick. When he looked down, there was nothing.

He frowned. "There is no need for pity."

"It's not pity so much as condolences. Being Vulcan, parents don't really matter, do they?"

"As in any world, parents are necessary."

"But are they cared about?"

He thought of his father and his frown deepened a fraction. "There are times when our humanoid appearance gives way to certain humanoid emotion."

"And you're not just saying that because you're half-human?" Dr. Thames pressed. His smile was wide, his eyes beguiling. Spock couldn't tell if the man was being sincere or attempting to elicit a humanoid emotion. He gave none.

"No, I am not."

This conversation was not settling his system as Spock had hoped; in fact, it was churning it even worse. Rather than forgetting about his ill-fated kiss with the captain, it was being further highlighted in his mind. He could suddenly taste the man's lips on his, feel the press of his body.

"Excuse me," he murmured, turning away. He would go to his quarters for a time and, should Kirk get angry with him for doing so without permission, he would feign… something. His mind couldn't wrap itself around anything but the kiss at this point.

McCoy's eyes narrowed. "I'm thinking you actually upset him some." Then the doctor grinned. "I knew I liked you."

Dr. Thames was trying to hide the grin. His serum had gotten a reaction from the half- Vulcan that it had no gotten from anything else with human blood. "Well, it was certainly not my intention."

McCoy only laughed, but Spock was already halfway to his quarters.

Kirk was pacing the length of his room, hands behind his back. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he shared with Spock, however brief it was; and he was so hurt when Spock completely ignored him on the bridge. He sighed, sitting on his bed and running a hand through is hair. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he murmured. He glanced at the door to his bathroom and decided to take a shower to calm his nerves.

Spock was now walking from the Turbolift to his quarters, but found himself surpassing his room and ending up at Kirk's door. Blinking, he started back to his quarters, yet found himself at Kirk's door once again. In a very rare show of frustration, he ran a hand through his hair. What was he doing?

Jim turned on the water, letting it warm up as he shed his regulation-issued uniform shirt and pants, his shoes left forgotten on the floor in front of his bed. He glanced at himself in the mirror before shaking his head and discarding the rest of his clothes, stepping under the spray of water.

"Captain?" Spock asked, stepping in when the door opened. The door to his bathroom was ajar, so he walked to it and stepped inside. His heart was racing uncomfortably against his side. "Captain, I would like to have a word with you."

He nearly slipped and fell, but caught himself on the door handle. "What is it, Mr. Spock?" he choked out. Why was Spock in his bathroom while he was naked in the shower?

"I… I'm not entirely sure, Captain." The glass Kirk stood behind wasn't entirely see-through. It distorted his features, made it difficult to tell were the man stopped and started. But Spock found that his mouth had gone dry.

Kirk could see Spock's rigid stance through the textured glass, though he looked like nothing more than a hazy figure from one of the captain's dreams. "Well," he began, finally standing up straight and grounding himself. "You could begin by telling me why you're in my bathroom."

"I came upon your quarters on the way to my own." Control. Control, control, control. Why was his slipping so quickly?

He placed a hand on the glass, knowing full well that Spock would be able to see it. "And what? You came to check up on me?" He laughed. "How did you even know I was in here?"

"I didn't."

"So you, what, had a hunch?"

"Of course not." He didn't follow hunches.

Kirk slid the door to the shower open a crack, enough to peek his head out. "Then what is it?"

Spock, hardly aware of what he was doing at this point, tugged open the door further. "James," he said quietly and lunged for the other man, mouth meeting his feverishly. Vaguely, he felt the hot water streaming onto him, plastering his clothes to his body. But he didn't care. All of his usual self-control had vanished, replaced with a desperation that had his hands going to places they had no business being.

"Spock!" Kirk managed when the Vulcan's mouth finally left his and went to his neck. But any traces of protest left when Spock's fingers brushed against his length. Something was triggered and he hardened instantly.

Groaning, mind shutting down, he gripped Spock's shoulders. The Vulcan shed his clothes quickly, leaving them in a sopping heap at the floor of the shower and let his mouth explore the other man's body. Chest, face, lips. Spock tasted the water clinging to Kirk's skin, tongue flicking over him.

So much for being ignored, the human mused to himself, groaning. But where had this come from? He'd gone to MedBay, hadn't he? McCoy couldn't be responsible for this, but… Dr. Thames. Kirk's eyes sprang open only to close again on another groan.

A mind meld. Jim could hardly believe Spock would have induced one, but they were now joined. He could feel Spock's hands on his skin, yet he could also feel his skin beneath Spock's hands. It left him helpless, but to let Spock take this where he wanted.

Where they both wanted.

Spock pinned Kirk to the wall, lifted him so that Kirk had no choice but to wrap his legs around the other man. Jim felt hands wrap around his length, also feeling what the hands did. He knew where the fingers of Spock's other hand were going before they slid into his hole, rubbing and stretching. Jim cried out, fisting his hands in Spock's hair.

There was another groan; this time coming from them both. Spock's mouth went to Kirk's neck, licking and suckling. Leaving a hickey, Spock pressed his mouth back to Kirk's, the captain keeping him there, lapping at his tongue. When he felt Spock's length probing his entrance, Jim groaned into the Vulcan's mouth, welcoming him.

Spock slid inside, going still once he was deep within in order for Kirk to get used to him. And, as one, they began to move. Both of Spock's hands wrapped around Kirk's length, massaging him in time with his own thrusts.

Soon enough their kiss faded into nothing more than grunting and groaning into one another's mouths, tongues seeking the other out occasionally.

Spock groaned, the combined sensations of being inside Kirk and feeling as if someone was inside him, hands working quickly, made him draw close to his peak incredibly quickly. He knew Kirk was close as well and each thrust brought them both closer.

They came together, groaning one another's name. They remained pressed together, even when Kirk lowered his legs and the mind meld ended.

Kirk held onto Spock's waist tightly, smashing their bodies together under the spray of the water, not quite ready to let the evidence of their previous activity to wash down the drain. He lifted his head and stared into Spock's dark brown eyes, panting heavily. He grinned widely then, clasping his hands together behind Spock's back.

Spock stared back, eyes widening as his senses slowly began coming back to him. He had, in effect, just attacked his captain. And the man was grinning. It was highly illogical and his still-spinning mind couldn't quite grasp it. "Captain, I…"

"Spock," he interrupted. He was going to say something about the fact that, hello, they just had _sex_ in his shower, but opted for, "I told you to call me Jim." His smile got surprisingly wider, though he had no idea why.

"I… I would prefer not to. Excuse me." He managed to disentangle himself from Kirk, and walked out.

Kirk ran a hand through his sopping wet hair, totally confused and frustrated by his First Officer's actions. "What the hell is his problem?" he mumbled. He shut the water off and grabbed a towel, drying his hair and body. He dressed relatively quickly and left to find Spock.

Back in his room, the Vulcan leaned against the wall and stared down at himself. He was naked… With a slightly distressed sound, he walked to his bedroom and was thankful that no one had been in the hall to see him in this state.

Kirk arrived outside of Spock's room, hand poised to knock on the door. He hesitated and glanced up, glaring at the mistletoe that still hung there. Giving in, he knocked twice. "Spock!"

He sighed, having just pulled on his pants. "What it is, Captain?"

"Can we just… talk?" he asked hopefully, leaning against the door heavily. He could hear Spock rustling through his clothes as he left his other uniform soaking wet in Kirk's shower.

"If you wish for my apology, you have it, Captain. It was a grievous error in judgment and I have no reason for it."

"I – You don't have to apologize, Spock," he murmured.

Spock held his head in his hands, not responding. What could have caused such sudden _pon farr_…? And why so suddenly? "I need to see Dr. McCoy."

"Wh–Why? What happened, Spock? Please tell me what's wrong," he pleaded.

"I am not entirely certain." He frowned, something new coming to him. "Captain, did you–"

"Kep-teen! You are needed on ze breedge imeediately!" came Chekov's voice. "Ve are being attacked!"

"Shit!" he breathed. He really wanted to figure out what was wrong with Spock, but if the ship was being attacked… He ran over to the communicator on the wall. "I'll be right there." He ran off down the hall to the Turbolift, and disappeared to the bridge.

Spock rose, dressing quickly. Whatever was happening, he was still First Officer and science officer. He needed to be at the bridge as well.

When he arrived, it was in time to see a purple-feathered creature that almost looked like a large… chicken. Spock only blinked. They were being attacked by chickens?

"This is unjustified interference in affairs that are none of your concern!" it was shouting.

"You have declared war on a Federation ship and I demand to know why!" Jim yelled back, standing in front of the screen.

"Because you've stolen one our own, ending his lawful punishment!" Before their eyes, the thing turned from a purple chicken to an orange cat.

"What exactly _are_ you?" Kirk demanded, respect be damned. "And what 'lawful punishment'?"

"He is a Changeling," Spock announced, going to stand at Kirk's side. "Of the Gamma Quadrant."

"Yes! Now give us back our punished one!"

He glanced at Spock, his anger bubbling into his throat. "We would be happy to have your captain beam aboard our ship to begin negotiations," he ground out, hands fisting at his sides. "But I would very much like to know _why_ we have to do so."

"I've told you why!" the currently green dog snapped.

"May I make a suggestion, Captain?" Spock's voice was quiet, and he wasn't looking at Kirk.

Kirk fumed but relaxed slightly at Spock's voice. "You may voice your suggestion, Commander."

He rolled up his sleeve very slightly, revealing a small hole in his arm that he'd noticed while putting on his shirt. "I believe I know why I attacked you earlier, Captain, and it would also explain why the Changelings are currently upset." He finally met Kirk's eyes. "Thames."

The captain narrowed his eyes at the puncture wound on Spock's arm. "He injected you with that serum?" His eyes found the commander's once again. "What do you suppose it is?"

"I am not certain, Captain. Perhaps we should tell this Changeling that we will gladly hand him over."

"Kep-teen! MedBay! It ees Dr. McCoy!"

"Jim!" Bones voice sounded over the intercom. "I just finished going through the ingredients! They're highly–" The line fizzled.

"Bones!" He hit the button on the communicator harshly. "_Bones!_" Static. "Dammit!" He looked back up at the screen. "What the hell just happened to my Chief Medical Officer?" he shouted at the Changeling.

"What happened to our prisoner?" it snapped and now looked strikingly similar to Thames. In fact…

"That human," Spock said, "that you have just taken the form of. Who is it?"

"Dr. Richard Thames," it snapped. "He is the only human who has visited us in the past fifty years."

"Is Thames the 'punished one' you keep speaking of?" Kirk demanded.

"Of course not! Thames is dead. One of the cures he was working on went horribly wrong. Poisonous to humans and Changelings alike."

"Thames is dead?" Kirk was confused. "Then who - or what - is aboard this ship that claims he is Richard Thames?"

"Lopulan!" the Changeling on screen snapped. "He decided to take on Thames' work and was testing it out on my people. He is a murderer and was, therefore, banished to Delta Vega where he would be able to harm no one else. We have been keeping an eye on him until you people stole him!"

"Captain," Spock murmured, "if he tested out his serum on me, than he may have tried it out on Dr. McCoy."

Kirk turned to Uhura, barking orders. "Alert the ship that we have an intruder on board. Start with Medical Bay. Warn everyone to keep their distance." She nodded and did as she was told. He flipped his communicator open. "Kirk to Security, I want full coverage of the lower decks and Medical Bay. Set phasers to stun."

"Kep-teen!" Chekov called. "One of the shuttles! It ees being taken!"

A security officer came over the communicator. "Captain, Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel are nowhere to be found. Neither is Dr. Thames."

"Shuttle 2 has left the Enterprise, sir," Sulu said. "The computer scanner is reading three life forms aboard."

Kirk whipped around to Uhura, pointing at her console. "Get a communication line open with that shuttle, Lieutenant! I want to know what the hell is going on!"

"Yes, sir." She turned around and started punching buttons and turning dials on her console. "Sir, I have the line open."

"What is going on on that shuttle?" he demanded.

"I have work to complete!" the image of Dr. Thames shouted. "I have _his_ work to complete!" His gaze latched onto Spock. "Mr. Spock! Tell me, what did it do to you? Nurse Chapel is sweating and rather weak, but you seem fine."

"It did nothing," the Vulcan claimed.

"Liar," Jim whispered, and despite the current situation, he couldn't keep a minute smile from appearing on his face. "Thames, er, Lopulan! What are you doing with my crew?"

"After seeing Nurse Chapel's state, Leonard insisted on coming along."

"He injected her with it just as I discovered its poisonous nature," Bones snapped.

"It won't be poisonous for long," Lopulan pressed. "She's not dying nearly as quickly as the others."

"But she _will_ die," he said, fisting his hands again, "if we don't do something about it, right?"

McCoy's averted his gaze. It was all Spock needed to know the answer. "Founder," he said, and the Changeling who had been shouting at them moments before looked over.

"Yes, Vulcan?"

"Is there a cure?"

"No!" Lopulan shouted. "It _is_ a cure!"

The Founder nodded slightly. "Yes. You may send someone to our ship to get it."

"It's not a cure, it's a fucking _disease_!" Jim shouted. He turned to Spock. "I'll go get the antidote," he said softly.

"Captain, perhaps I should go with you…"

"No, Commander, you're needed on the bridge. I'll beam over." He pulled his communicator from his pocket and flipped it open. "Kirk to Transporter Room."

"Aye, Scotty here, Cap'n."

"Mr. Scott, get the transporter ready. I'm beaming over to their ship to get the antidote. I'll be down shortly. Kirk out."

"Captain." Stepping to the side, Spock nodded once, quietly wishing him well.

He got into the Turbolift, stating his destination, and waited as it moved. When it stopped, he stepped out and walked down the hall to the Transporter Room. "Everything ready, Scotty?" he asked.

"Aye, Cap'n, she's a'ready ta go."

"Excellent." He stepped onto the transporter and stood still. "Energize." He felt the tell-tale tingle that transporting brought as he materialized in what looked to be the Transporter Room of the Changeling's ship.

It was hard to tell exactly what the room was, as there was a severe lack of people. All he saw was a golden liquid, floating around him. But then, out of the liquid, a man stepped. He looked like Spock…

"You are Captain Kirk of the Starship Enterprise?" the Spock look-alike asked.

He nodded. "I am. And you would be?"

"He held out a small vial of blue-ish liquid. "I am the Founder you spoke with before. This is the antidote. Or… Most of it."

"Most of it?" he asked, taking it from him. "What happened to the rest of it?"

"We do not have the ingredients for the rest of it. This antidote was in Dr. Thames notes. It is a cure for most poisons, but we do not have… sodium chloride, sodium bicarbonate, or doxylamine succinate." A sheet of paper was held out. "Here."

He took the paper, glancing it over. "I'm sure we carry these items aboard the Enterprise." He stuffed the paper in his pocket. "Thank you for your cooperation. I'm sorry for any trouble we've caused."

"We will take back our punished one in thirty minutes in any way possible if you do not succeed in doing so. There is a possibility that your people will die."

Jim mulled this over in his head. "That's acceptable, though I do not want any injuries to befall my crew. We shall attempt to intercept the shuttle and get your punished one back to you in the fastest way possible."

The Spock look-alike nodded. "He worries for you, this one." And then he melted back into the golden liquid.

He pulled out his communicator once more. "Kirk to Enterprise. Scotty, beam me outta here."

"Aye, Cap'n."

He placed the communicator back in his pocket and waited as Scotty beamed him back to the Enterprise. Once back on the bridge, he handed the vial of antidote along with the notes to Spock. "Do you think we can make more of this?"

Spock checked the list of ingredients, then looked at the vial. "I'll need salt, baking soda, and cough medicine. But yes."

"Okay. Check down in MedBay; Bones should have those items there."

Spock nodded. "He's threatened to inject Dr. McCoy with his poison unless we leave him be."

Jim growled. "That's not gonna happen."

"I suspected as much, Captain. Shall I get to work on this?" He held up the vial.

"Yes, right away. Thank you, Commander." He nodded to his First Officer, then turned to Sulu. "Sulu, find a way to get that shuttle back."

"Yes, sir."

"They are not far off, Kep-teen. And Dr. McCoy is keepink a line of contact weeth us."

"I don't care what it takes, I _need_ to get Bones and Nurse Chapel back safely." He slumped in his chair, suddenly exhausted. "Bones!" he barked, making sure his voice traveled to Uhura's station.

"What?" the doctor snapped.

"What's going on? Is everything all right? Nurse Chapel is doing fine, right? Bones, relay the situation." He was wringing his hands, genuinely upset that something was happening to his best friend and his assistant, but also extremely angry at the situation altogether. It was difficult to keep his composure.

"She doesn't have too much longer, from what I can gather. Heart rate's plummeting, breathing is slowly. She's unconscious. You plan on getting us off here anytime soon?"

"I'm workin' on it Bones, and Spock is workin' on the cure. He should have it ready soon. We're doing everything we can, Bones. Listen, is there any way you can try to commandeer the shuttle and bring it back?"

"I'm a doctor, not a pilot!"

"Damn it, Bones, just figure out a way and I'll have Sulu guide you through it. You forget we have capable hands aboard this ship. He sighed. "More than I deserve," he muttered to himself.

"Fine, but it's kind of hard to – whoa!"

"Kep-teen! I am peeking up some trouble aboard zeh shuttle! Zey are dropping!" Chekov announced, looking from his console to the windshield. Confirming his statement, the shuttle dropped out of sight and from Uhura's station came some of McCoy's more colorful language.

"Bones! What's happening?" Jim asked, sitting forward in his chair.

"Thames or whatever his name is just melted into some gold liquid! He's still speaking, but I'll be damned if I know what's happened! Aliens," he added with a huff.

"Okay, but now you can take control of the shuttle. Sulu, help him through it!"

"All right, Dr. McCoy, you're gonna want to grab hold of the controls–"

"I've got them," McCoy said. "Now what the devil should I do with them?"

"Captain," came Spock's voice. "There is a problem with the antidote."

"Okay, now you're gonna..."

Kirk stopped listening to Sulu to answer Spock. "What's the problem, Spock?"

"It… exploded, Captain."

"…What?" He growled and stood up, charging over to the Turbolift. "Chekov, you have the conn. Sulu, make sure Bones gets out of there okay." He fled to MedBay, where he met Spock in the doctor's office.

Spock took a step back. "My apologies, Captain. I have discovered that it was supposed to explode." The fizzing had gone down and the vial was glowing slightly, but the Vulcan was very much soaked.

"It must have been some sort of reaction between the chemicals," Kirk murmured, nodding and calming down slightly. "But you should get yourself cleaned up, Commander. Are you all right?"

"Of course, Captain. And what of Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel?"

"The Changeling turned into some sort of puddle of liquid, so now Sulu is trying to help navigate Bones back to the ship. Nurse Chapel is currently unconscious; if we don't get her the antidote soon, she might not make it."

"Changelings must regenerate themselves every sixteen hours, Captain. This would have happened eventually. As for Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel, it should be possible for Mr. Scott to simple beam them here if they will end their warp speed course. While that Changeling is liquid, it would not be wise to have him aboard our ship."

"All right, I'll relay the message to Sulu." He grabbed his communicator and flipped it open. "Sulu, have Bones bring the shuttle out of warp. We'll have Scotty beam him and Nurse Chapel back to the ship. Tell Founder he can do with the ship what he wishes after we've evacuated it."

"Yes, sir."

"Kirk to Transporter Room."

"Scotty here, Cap'n."

"Scotty, get ready to beam Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel from the shuttle as soon as they've come out of warp. Spock and I have the antidote and will be there momentarily."

"Aye, Cap'n."

"Kirk out." He shut his communicator off and glanced at Spock. "Well, let's go."

The Vulcan nodded, putting the liquid into a syringe before leaving. "Captain…"

"Yes, Spock?"

"If I could have a word with you later?"

"Of course. Name the time and place and I'll be there." They stepped onto the Turbolift and Kirk announced, "Transporter Room."

"Thank you, Captain." Spock resumed his usual rigid stance.

The ride to the Transporter Room seemed to take centuries, not only because he was alone in the Turbolift with Spock again, but because Kirk knew the fate of his best friend's assistant (and one of the greatest nurses to ever live) was in his hands, literally.

"Captain, if she is not dead by the time she is beamed here, Nurse Chapel will live. And Dr. McCoy has not been injured; therefore, he shall also be fine." The door slid open.

"Mr. Spock, I never voiced my worries out loud," Kirk said, stepping from the Turbolift and balancing the vial in his hands carefully.

"No, Captain, you did not. Yet, if I may make an illogical statement, you worry very loudly." He stepped out after Kirk.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Merely that your thoughts were very obvious." He didn't wish to remind Kirk that the mind meld they'd shared while… mating allowed their minds to be… permanently linked. Spock had felt the worry and frustration vibrating from the man.

"Am I that easy to read?" He chuckled, turning the corner.

"Yes," he said simply and they were in the transporter room.

He smiled and turned to Scotty, pressing a button on the console to contact Sulu again. "Sulu, are they in position?"

"Yes, Captain. They're ready to beam aboard."

Kirk turned back to Scotty. "Quick, Scotty. Beam them on."

"Aye, Cap'n." He punched a few buttons and in a few seconds Bones and Nurse Chapel materialized onto the transporter pad.

McCoy was quick to grab Nurse Chapel before she toppled to the floor. "So where's that antidote and how did you get it?"

Jim handed the antidote to Bones. "You'll have to ask Spock on that one, Bones."

"Fine." He injected the serum into Nurse Chapel's neck, then looked over at the Vulcan. "Why are you all wet?"

"The antidote," he explained, "had a chemical compound that needed to implode before working."

McCoy snickered.

"Why is that so funny?" Jim asked, but couldn't keep a small snigger in.

Spock let none of the annoyance he felt inside show. "I suggest taking Nurse Chapel to MedBay. And, Captain, perhaps you and I should return to the bridge."

"Perhaps you're right, Mr. Spock." He looked back to Bones, who was running his tricorder over Nurse Chapel. "She'll be okay, right, Bones?"

"Should be fine. Heart's leveling already."

"Okay." He was relieved. "Spock, let's go back to the bridge, now."

Nodding, Spock started for the Turbolift.

Kirk glanced back at Nurse Chapel's slowly recovering body, thankful for a Medical Officer such as Bones. She was well taken care of. He followed Spock out and soon fell into step with him.

"Well, Captain, I suppose once the Changeling's get Lopulan, things may return to normal."

"I hope so."

"If you still wish it, I shall remove that mistletoe from above my door and retrieve my clothes from your shower." He kept his eyes trained ahead, not looking at Kirk.

Jim grinned, remembering the sopping uniform still in his bathroom. "No, that's okay," he said vaguely, purposely not specifying just what exactly was "okay."

"Then I shall do neither," Spock said simply.

"Good." He stepped inside the Turbolift once they reached its doors.

Spock fought to keep the scowl from his face before stepping in after him.

"Bridge!" Kirk stated and the Turbolift started to rise. He glanced over his First Officer's features, noticing his stance as being a little _too_ rigid. "Is everything all right, Mr. Spock?"

"I suspect that you are playing some sort of human game with me, Captain. I do not wish to participate."

"I'm not playing any games with you, Spock. I am genuinely concerned about the condition of your well-being."

"And I do not believe you, Captain."

"And why not?"

"Because I can feel you goading me." He couldn't stop the flash of annoyance in his eyes. "I will discuss this matter with you later, Captain, and rescind my earlier requests for speaking freely."

"Fine." He was acting like a petulant child, crossing his arms over his chest. He huffed as the door to the Turbolift opened and he stepped onto the bridge. "Chekov, update?"

"Zeh Changelings are askink us if zey ken destroy our shuttle," he explained. "Zey have decided zat Lopulan vill not stop keeling." As he spoke, Spock went to his own station.

"Tell them they can do with it what they wish. Blow it up, disintegrate it, I don't care."

"Kep-teen… Vhy don't you…?"

"I'd rather see that shuttle go up in smoke than to see part of my crew go up in smoke because of some egotistical bastard who claims to be doing experiments 'in the name of science and medicine.'"

"What Ensign Chekov means, Captain, is why don't you tell the Changeling leader yourself?" Spock explained. The Founder's face was suddenly on-screen in humanoid form, a slight frown upon its features.

He grumbled. "Look," he said, glaring at the Changeling on the screen. "I don't care what you do with that shuttle. My people are off of it and are safe."

The Founder nodded. "To ensure his death, we will need to do something quite dangerous by your standards. You will be safer much further away."

"We will gladly get away from here," Kirk said. "Thank you for your help."

"And thank you for allowing us to dole out our justice accordingly. Farewell." And the screen went blank.

"Thank God, that's over," he mumbled. "Sulu, get us out of here. Lay in coordinates for… Well, somewhere away from here. Warp 3.

"Yes, sir," he replied, going to work. "Ready to go, Captain."

"Let's punch it."

Spock glanced over at that, brow lifted slightly. That was something Captain Pike had said a time or two.

Kirk stayed on the bridge until the night shift came in, watching Spock's every move out of the corner of his eye.

Spock had been able to feel the captain's gaze throughout the remainder of the day and, frowning slightly, was the first to leave the bridge when the captain gave them leave.

Jim jumped out of his chair, rushing to the Turbolift and slipping in before the door slid shut. He stood next to Spock silently with his arms clasped behind his back, very much like his First Officer.

Spock resisted the sigh, saying nothing.

"So Spock, where did you wish to discuss… whatever it is you feel we need to discuss?" he asked, bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet lightly. His mood was considerably higher than earlier now that they were clear of any danger.

"Here if you wish, Captain."

"Okay, you start."

Spock frowned slightly. "When he injected me, it induced an advanced _pon farr_."

"Okay…" he said slowly. "Care to elaborate _how_ the injection induced your _pon farr_?"

"I am not entirely certain. Dr. McCoy would probably be able to explain it. But rather than kill me, it elevated my hormones similar to the way _pon farr_ would. It led to my error in judgment and it will obviously not be repeated."

"You don't wish to repeat it?" Jim asked softly.

"It is inappropriate, Captain."

"That's never stopped anyone before." He stared at Spock now, eyes searching the stoic face.

"It has never stopped another human, Captain. I am not human."

"You're _half-human_, Spock. Surely you don't need to be reminded of that."

"No, Captain, I do not."

"Then are you telling me you felt nothing in the shower with me? That it was all strictly because of your biological need to get laid?"

"I… It makes little sense as to why I went to you and not someone else. But I am certain that that is all it was: biological."

"And what would you say if I told you I wanted to do it again?" He murmured, leaning into Spock and pushing him lightly against the wall of the Turbolift.

Spock kept himself rigid. "What are your reasons, Captain?"

"I don't need a reason, Spock. Not for this." His hand cupped the back of his First Officer's neck softly and pulled, meeting Spock's lips with his half-way.

"Captain," he breathed, trying to resist the kiss. The door slid open and Spock backed up quickly enough to smack against the wall.

Nurse Chapel, awake and back in high spirits, had been on her way to the bridge to thank Spock for creating the antidote which had saved her life. As her mind took in what she had just seen, and how flustered Spock looked as he tried to compose himself, had her jaw dropping.

"Spock! Captain Kirk!"

The Vulcan exited the Turbolift, a mild look of mortification on his face.

Kirk had a look of smug satisfaction on his face. He nodded to Nurse Chapel, saying, "Goodnight, Nurse," before sidestepping her and following Spock down the corridor.

With a soft sound, Nurse Chapel slid to the floor in a dead faint. Spock, meanwhile, had made it to his room.

"Spock!" Kirk yelled just before Spock's door opened. He hoped he would stop for just a minute.

He paused, making sure to not stop below the mistletoe. Kirk didn't seem to need any more encouragement. "Yes, Captain?"

"Did you not _feel_ anything?" he pleaded, desperate. He just needed to hear it, hear _something_, for God's sake.

"It is inappropriate."

"Stop _saying_ that!" he ordered. "You felt something or else you wouldn't have come to _my_ quarters to satiate your sexual needs. Why not Nurse Chapel? She obviously has a thing for you."

"What I _felt_ was inappropriate," Spock hissed, looking around. Thankfully, no one else was in the hall.

"Why is it inappropriate?" he asked, not grasping the meaning behind Spock's words.

"Because, Captain… You're the captain."

"And what if I don't care about that?"

Spock gazed at him for a long moment. "I would cite regulation, but I know you will simply ignore it."

Jim grinned widely before leaning in to claim Spock's lips once more.

Spock stepped back, bumping into his door. It opened and he took another step back. "James, enough."

"C'mon, Spock," he cooed seductively, following him into his room.

"James – Captain…"

Jim reached out and wrapped hand around Spock's wrist, pulling him closer. "Please don't deny your feelings, Spock. Let your human side take over for once."

Spock started to protest again. "Are you not going to let this go, Captain?"

"No, Spock, I'm not." His voice dropped to a gruff low tone. "Not until you tell me you want me."

"Want you for what, Captain?"

"You know what I mean," he whispered dangerously.

"Are you referring to sexual relations, Captain?"

"What do you think?"

Spock's lips parted with surprise, then closed, his usual stoic expression returning. "Do _you_ want _me_ for sexual relations, Captain?"

"For starters, yeah."

"For starters…?"

Jim nodded, taking a hold of the Vulcan's other wrist and drawing him close. Their bodies were touching now, Jim smirking and Spock looking… downright terrified, Jim decided and laughed. "Are you afraid, Commander?"

One single brow arched and Jim felt his heart melt. "Afraid, Captain?"

"You were going to marry that T'Pring woman the last time you experienced _pon farr_, right?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It may have been a chemically induced one, but during this _pon farr_ you chose me." Jim slid his hands up Spock's arms, linked them behind his neck. "Why is that?"

"You were…"

"Is it because I kissed you before? Beneath the mistletoe?"

"Yes," Spock admitted. "It was on my mind, Captain."

"Jim," Kirk corrected.

"James." And, after a moment, Kirk nodded. It was better than being called Captain while he had his arms around the slowly melting Vulcan.

"So it was on your mind? I was on your mind?"

"You often are, Capt – James."

Jim's smirk widened into a grin. "Is that a fact, Mr. Spock?"

"You're the captain."

"And…?"

"You are a… a highly illogical person. It is baffling." Jim laughed and tugged the Vulcan somehow closer. Spock found his hands at Kirk's waist. "Cap-James, I do not understand your insistence on us being so close."

"You keep stuttering. I don't think I've ever heard you stutter, Spock." When the Vulcan opened his mouth again, Jim slipped his tongue within.

To Jim, the sound Spock made was a protest and was ignored. It was actually a word similar to please, very rarely used. It was said again, Spock's hold tightening and Jim smiled, letting his lips curve against the Vulcan's. "Spock, I love you."

"James… I… I cannot."

"I think I'm beginning to understand." Kirk lapped at Spock's tongue, laughing slightly. "You'll say it eventually. And we'll keep our relationship limited to our off-hours. Does that work logically for you, Mr. Spock?"

"Our relationship?" Spock repeated. His tongue was tingling, Kirk's taste filling his mouth.

"Yes."

"What sort of relationship, James?"

"The kind where you can invade my shower whenever you like and I can invade yours." Jim nibbled on the Vulcan's lip, eyes dancing with amusement. "I'll ask again: is that logical enough for you, Mr. Spock?"

"I… I suppose, Captain."

"Jim."

"James."

Kirk laughed, already sensing that this would become an on-going issue. "Why don't we start on your bed, Spock?"

As Spock was finally about to agree, Chekov's voice came over the sound-system again. Kirk laughed. "We'll start later. Duty calls."

Spock nodded, then touched his pointer and middle finger to Kirk's. "It is how a Vulcan shows… affection," he explained to Kirk's curious look.

Jim grinned and the two men walked back out, stepping over Nurse Chapel's unconscious frame on the way to the Turbolift to continue the duties of a Starfleet crew.

* * *

In case you're curious, here's who played who:

**AmyCoolz:** Kirk, Sulu, Uhura, and Scotty

**StarTheHedgeCat:** Spock, Dr. Thames/Lopulan all the other aliens, nurse Chapel, McCoy, and Chekov

lol

Hopefully, you all think we did a good job

We enjoyed it

:D

Also, the naughty bits were written exclusively by StarTheHedgeCat

Please review!


End file.
